Experiment 0003
Please note that conducting these experiments requies cards. They're not high level cards nor are they difficult to obtain. Please send us your trash. Our game code: MDYxNDQ5 For other experiments, please check our Card Experiments page. Purpose When given three cards, is it better to enhance card 3 with card 2, then enhance card 1 with the enhanced card 2, or is it better to simply enhance card 1 with cards 2 and 3 at the same time? The results are pretty similar, but not identical. In the end, it is probably better to use the two separate cards and enhance the target card with both of the other cards, rather than putting the first two together and then enhancing the target card with that result. Result: Rather than combining two feeder cards into one and then using the result to enhance a target card, it's usually better to enhance the target card using both of the feeder cards directly. Cards To perform the experiment, we used the following unimproved cards: Procedure 1 We took a found Izuna Prototype (A) and used it to enhance a found Izuna Prototype (B). This process cost us 300 Gil and resulted in: We then enhanced a found Lancer Recruit © with this new card. This process cost us 300 Gil and resulted in: 2 We then took a found Izuna Prototype (D) and a found Izuna Prototype (E) and used them both to enhance a found Lancer Recruit (F) at the same time. This process cost us 700 Gil and resulted in: Summary In the end, using the first process cost us 600 Gil, but only resulted in a level 2 (85%) Lancer Recruit. Using the second process cost us 700 Gil, but resulted in a level 3 (88%) Lancer Recuit. Enhancing the Lancer Recruits via the second method gave us a Lancer Recruit with 17% more offense, 14% more defense, and was over one level more advanced than the first method. It did so at an increased cost of about 16%. Without getting too scientific about "Return on Capital Investment" it suffices to say that the second method is more efficient. Rather than combining two feeder cards into one and then using the result to enhance a target card, it's usually better to enhance the target card using both of the feeder cards directly. The exception of course, is when the two feeder cards can be evolved together to form a better card overall. As we saw in Experiment 0001, if two feeder cards can be evolved prior to using them to enhance a target card, it is probably better to do so. Again, this experiment indicated that there is a base formula to card enhancement that is used. If that formula can be determined, all enhancement options will be far easier to figure out moving forward. Conclusion Rather than combining two feeder cards into one and then using the result to enhance a target card, it's usually better to enhance the target card using both of the feeder cards directly.